gintamafandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 197
Introduction In order to save Ketsuno Ana, Seimei agrees to Douman's proposal of a Shikigami Tag-Team Mystic Death Match. Seimei arrives at the arena only to be captured by Douman, but Gintoki and the gang appears to lend a helping hand. The first match ends in a draw after both the Ketsuno and Shirino clan contestants are disqualified. After seeing how they performed in the first round, Seimei accepts Gintoki and the gang's skills, and together they prepare for the next round. Rather than making a casting spells fight, Gintoki and Ketsuno Ana's shikigami, Gedomaru, try to beat up Douman, but are caught in one of Douman's illusion and Gintoki has his testicles rip off by Gedomaru's weapon. As Gintoki's testicles are accidentally damaged by Gedomaru, Seimei decides to fight Douman alone while the shikigami heal Gintoki. Plot The Yorozuya have arrived to back Seimei up and Gedomaru believes in them. Kagura and Shinpachi head in first while Gintoki continues to call Seimei bro. Their opponent summons their demon familiar and Shinpachi faints on the spot. When he’s given the choice to give up Kagura stops him. The first round is an eating match where the familiar has to eat some bugs called Pandemonium. While their opponent has trouble trying to eat theirs, Shinpachi accidentally kisses his and both him and the Pandemonium had their first kiss. Sparkles and Bubbles take over the background and the Pandemonium changes making it worse for Shinpachi to complete the round as he falls in love. Their opponent has almost finished so to hurry things up Kagura kicks theirs and it goes down their opponent’s throat, she then beats it to regurgitate it but it’s too late. The round ends in a draw. Shinpachi is mourning the Pandemonium and Gedomaru throws her voice to trick him that the Pandemonium’s spirit is talking to him. The next round is about to start and Gintoki and Seimei jump into the ring since it’s a tag team match, Gintoki slips and hits his nose. Without giving him a chance to summon anything Gintoki attacks him and starts hitting him. He tries to tag out only for Gedomaru to stomp on his hand, they then use one of their team attacks on him. For the finishing blow Gintoki picks him up and jumps off ring side landing on Gedomaru’s club. But it was an illusion and Gintoki ends up having his balls knocked up. Douman uses this chance to tag out and Gintoki begs that Gedomaru knock his balls down but she goes a little too far. Seimei fixes it but Douman won’t allow it, eventually they take control of a ball each to fight the other. Gedomaru puts an end to it and crushes them causing Gintoki to pass out. She drags him back, Seimei summons a familiar with it and Gedomaru to heal Gintoki while he takes on Douman’s tag team partner. He shatters the familiar’s sword with his bare hand and defeats them with a single spell before challenging Douman himself. Characters *Sakata Gintoki *Shimura Shinpachi *Kagura *Pandemonium *Gedoumaru *Ketsuno Seimei 結野 晴明 *Shirino Douman *Kuzunoha *Ketsuno Crystel (Flashback) Trivia Category:Episodes